It's Hard to Forget
by silver eye keeper
Summary: It's one of those days where Robin was Dick, and Wally was the protective older brother.


**A/N: Hey! Alright, so I came up with this while listening to this song (I miss you by Avril Lavigne) that I happened to come across when I was looking through youtube. This story is basically showing the brotherly love between Wally and Dick and yes, Wally knows about Dick's ID and his past (thought I needed to add that just in case) So…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ in any shape or form; If I did you would be watching a marathon of it right now.**

**It's hard to forget**

The soft melody of the song floated through the halls of the mountain.

It was faint but was clear to all ears. This had never happened before in the few months they had been together as a team, and it was very unnatural to all but one. He had dealt with this before and knew exactly what to do.

"It's so….sad…" Megan said as her brown eyes were now glossy.

"We should check it out." Kaldur's voice was filled with concern over his teammate, but those five words he spoke made Wally jump before he ran to stand in front of the others.

"No need for all of us to go. Let me go by my sel-"

"And why should we let _you_ go?"

"_Because_, Arty, I know what's going on. And the last time I checked, _you_ don't." He couldn't help but glare at the blond archer; he was not in the mood for an argument right now. "Just stay here, ok?" but before any of them could answer, he was gone.

He lightly knocked on the door, the singing had stopped for a brief moment and continued. Taking it as a permission he needed, he slowly opened the door and entered the slightly dark room. The bed in the middle stood still as the small figure sat on top of it.

"Robin?"

The singing had stopped once more as deep blue eyes appeared from beneath the eyelids. It was glossy from the tears that rolled down the young boy's cheeks.

"I'm not Robin."

"Sorry, Dick. You okay?"

"…No." it was only a whisper, but the red head heard him clearly.

The raven haired boy sat with his knees held up to his chest, and was slightly shaking from crying. He held a picture of a family with matching leotards in his right hand.

"Wally…"

"Yeah buddy?" the said red head sat next to his best friend, his little brother.

"I-I miss the so much…"

"I know you do," Wally gently grabbed the younger boy's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Despite how mischievous Dick was most of the time, he was still a tragic past, he saw his parents murdered and the poor little child saw them fall to their death. The boy was fragile on this particular day/subject and always will be, so before he knew Wally had decided to protect his little brother no matter what. "but I want you to know that you have me, Bruce, and everyone in the team to be there for you."

"I know…thanks Wally. You're the best big brother I can ever ask for."

"And you're the best little brother I'll ever have."

They both smiled and hugged each other with their backs towards the door. What they didn't know was that Batman was watching them from the door that was left open by Wally when he came in. The Dark Knight let a small smile to appear on his usually emotionless face, he knew that his son would be remembering about the past on this day. He also knew that Wally, the boy he considered as a son **[1]**, would be there for Richard no matter how dangerous or depressing it was.

Batman turned around and headed towards the transporter, leaving the two brothers alone.

**[1] = Dick thinks about Wally as a big bro, so why not make Daddy-Bats think of him as a son?**

**A/N: So yeah, that's my story. Can you feel the brotherly love? I can. I do apologies to people that's waiting for me to update my other stories and the story about Roy that I promised (and I'm going to keep that promise dang it!) I'm currently suffering from a case of writer's block, but I will do my best to give you the joy of fuzziness of new chapters! As always, point out my mistakes (I know I have some 'Cause I'm working on this in 1 in the morning) and just leave some reviews about what you think.**

**May the Speed Force be with you (I was watching Star Wars and some JLU today…)**

**Al**


End file.
